Invasion of the United States
United States | Canada }} |side2 = Soviet Union | China }} |commanders1 = President of the United States | Morgan | Jeremiah Sawyer | James Webb | Parker | Mark Bannon† }} |commanders2 = General Secretary of the Soviet Union | Paramount Leader of China | Vladimir Orlovsky† | Valerie Lebedjev | Nikolai Malashenko† | Romanov }} |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army *United States Air Force *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States National Guard *Various anti-Soviet civilian fighters, guerrillas, and irregular militias Canadian Armed Forces |forces2 =Soviet Armed Forces *Soviet Army **34th Tank Guards Division *Soviet Navy *Soviet Air Force *Soviet Airborne Troops People's Liberation Army *People's Liberation Army Navy |casualties1 = Heavy |casualties2 = Massive *Three armored regiments destroyed in Cascade Falls }} The Invasion of the United States of America was the American Theater of the Third World War.Massive Entertainment, Sierra Entertainment, World in Conflict. September 18, 2007. The conflict began on October 26, 1989 with an attack on New York City by Spetsnaz commandos, and later intensified with the invasion of Seattle and Washington state. The war on American soil ended on April 2, 1990, with forces led by Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer and Colonel Wilkins eliminating the remaining Soviet occupation force and liberating Seattle. Background In October 1989, Task Force Raven, a NATO task force commanded by Colonel Sawyer and Major Johannesen, was tasked with retrieving vital reconnaissance information from a downed American prototype stealth plane near Murmansk in the Russian SFSR. After retrieving the data and rescuing the pilots from the crash site, the task force discovered from the information something very disturbing. The Russians were planning a naval and amphibious assault on the East Coast of the United States. Their attack was to use some of their Typhoon-class submarines to decimate the American naval yards, and by the time Colonel Sawyer and the rest found this out it was already too late. The Russians had already sent out a few of their submarines sometime earlier, and most were about halfway to the Eastern Seaboard. So, Colonel Sawyer sent out a signal and was able to warn the East Coast about the oncoming attack. It was fortunate, they were able to warn the American naval forces about the incoming submarines, while Task Force Raven was able to destroy most of the Typhoon submarines in the Soviet shipyard, with the exception of one escaped submarine. Eastern Seaboard Assault on Norfolk and Little Creek Only two known areas were known to be attacked. One was Little Creek and the other was Norfolk. Only some of the Soviet submarines managed to reach Norfolk and Little Creek and caused some damage, but were ultimately destroyed. Battle in the Atlantic Ocean Around the same time as when Norfolk and Little Creek were attacked, a large Soviet Navy battle group was intercepted by three US Navy battle groups. The results of the engagement was unknown. Assault on New York A little while later in New York, several battalions of Spetsnaz Commandos had managed to sneak into port and into the area. They were able to take over Ellis, Governor and Liberty Islands. They also captured a lot of United States Army equipment and took the residents there as hostages. The Spetsnaz were planning a chemical attack in Manhattan. Captain Vance and his US Army Ranger were tasked with liberating the Upper Bay islands. Several ranger helicopters began their assault on Governors Island, but many were shot down by the anti-air equipment captured by the Soviets. The assault was called off and the Americans were forced to rethink their strategy. Fortunately for the rangers, helped arrived from the US forces returning from Europe under the command of Sawyer. Sawyer ordered Parker to assist Vance in the next assault, and Bannon to provide logistical support while remaining on the sidelines. Vance and Sawyer initiated the second assault on the islands, this time with a combined force of amphibious vehicles and attack helicopters. The US forces successfully eliminated the Spetsnaz incursion and reestablished control over the islands. Pacific Coast Invasion of Seattle On November 9, 1989, the Soviets launched a surprise, unchecked, full-scale invasion on the West Coast of the United States mainland. Their first target on the West Coast was the city of Seattle. The Russians were able to sneak past the US Pacific Fleet via tankers and freighters. Tanks, armored transports, helicopters, and platoons of infantry came out the cargo ships that the Russians were hiding in, and soon began firing shells on the city. Soviet troops were now on American soil. The invading Soviets immediately overwhelm the Seattle Police and the Washington National Guard units stationed there. The Police and the National Guard worked to protect the civilians fleeing the warzone. Captain Bannon took command of all US forces in Seattle after his commanding officer was killed. He ordered Parker to rally the scattered Army and National Guard units, and evacuate the remaining civilians in downtown Seattle. After the Kingdome was destroyed by a Soviet artillery barrage, Parker and his unit fought their way to the rendezvous point outside downtown through a war-torn Seattle as the Soviets destroy multiple buildings via airstrikes. Eventually, Colonel Sawyer arrives and takes command of the remaining National Guard units in the city and organized a full retreat from the city. For the first time since the War of 1812, the United States has been invaded by a foreign power. Battle of Pine Valley The reorganized US Army units after retreating from Seattle move to a small town called Pine Valley in order to block the Soviets from expanding into the entire West Coast. But a Soviet paratrooper unit had already secured the town. The 5th Supply Battalion, under Sawyer retook the town from the Soviets, but got word that a massive Soviet armored battalion was speeding towards Pine Valley to kick them out, and Wilkins' battalion was still far away from the area. Multiple defense positions were set up, but with Bannon withdrawing from his, Sawyer was forced to pull his forces back to the town square. The Americans were determined to hold the town no matter the cost, but took less casualties than the Soviets. Luckily, the USS Missouri arrived to provide support, and the combined firepower from the Americans annihilated the Soviets, and Pine Valley was secure. Pacifying Washington State While the majority of the Soviet forces in the U.S. are advancing into the Cascade Range, Colonel Orlovsky's battle group has been tasked with pacifying the countryside. The American guerrillas have intensified their attacks and they were ordered to be neutralized. Despite the lack of appropriate equipment, the Soviets disbanded the resistance. After defeating light resistance, a group of U.S. Forces attempted to counterattack the Soviet forces to regain their lost ground. The U.S. counterattack forces were armed with heavy firepower units, but the skills of the Soviets managed to stop them. Defense of Fort Teller Swayer, Bannon, Webb, and Parker were put in charge of defending the town of Cascade falls, while Wilkins evacuates the Fort, as it was the final defense between Fort Teller, and the advancing soviet forces. Fort Teller cannot fall as the fort contains the Star Wars project, and if it falls, the Soviet would find out the Star Wars project is a ruse, and they would be able to launch their nuclear missiles. Aftermath of Cascade Falls With an American nuclear bomb dropped on Cascade Falls, Fort Teller and the entire US was safe, both from capture and a nuclear exchange respectively, but with the Soviets losing 3 battalions of their invasion force and Charlie Company of the US 5th Supply Battalion lost as well. The EMP from the blast silenced the radios and scattered all military units around the area. But Webb and Parker were still active, moving away from the irradiated region. The two teams find abandoned equipment from both the US and Soviet Army and use them to their advantage to defeat Soviet stragglers remaining in the area. Colonel Sawyer reestablishes contact with both teams and orders them to meet at the rally point. They then proceed to the riverbank, where the remnants of the Soviet attack force sent to Cascade Falls assembled to annihilate both companies. Sawyer gives Parker access to full artillery and fire support which he uses to crush the remaining Soviet forces. The battle ends with the entire region being safe for now. Liberating Seattle With the Chinese joining the war on the side of the Soviet Union, and with a PLA invasion fleet speeding towards Seattle and the US Pacific Fleet too outnumbered to stop them, the President had two options on the table by General Morgan: Pull out two US divisions from Europe and use them to retake Seattle which will result in NATO's shaky defense on Western Europe to crumble or wipe out the Chinese invasion fleet with a strategic nuclear strike as they come into the Seattle beachhead. The second option was chosen, but was still no better than the first, as a major city will be scratched off the map and a nuclear exchange will result. The President ordered the battalions around the Soviet perimeter to attack, with the nuclear strike being the backup plan. Aftermath The United States of America is liberations is over, when few hours, after the Soviets and Chinese forces are full retreated, as American victory is final days is declared win of this hour as President George H. W. Bush order to an successfully there a mission in April 2nd 1990. Them an response to American troops in Panama in December 20th 1989, and US led Coalition Forces in kuwait is Operation Desert Storm in January 17th to February 28th 1991. After the Cold War has ending on December 25th 1991, the Gorbachev resigns as Soviet President and the post is abolished; the red Soviet flag is lowered from the Moscow Kremlin, and in its place the flag of the Russian Federation is raised. References Category:Conflicts